


Семья и другие звери

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alaska, Animals, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёртовы звери бывают невообразимо забавными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья и другие звери

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.  
> Бета: their-law.  
> Дэнни-центрик, Дэнни drama queen, пасхалки, авторское виденье животного мира.
> 
> Никогда я не бывала на Аляске, ты меня не спрашивай о ней!

**Земляные белки**

Не то чтобы Дэнни мешали жить белки. 

Ему мешали жить самолёты. Большинство людей не поймут связь между этими двумя вещами, но они просто не бывали в этом обжигающе-холодном аду под названием Аляска. 

Почему Рейчел не могла переехать на Гавайи? Ананасовый ад, сейчас кажется мелким пустяком по сравнению с этим… Вечный холод, снег, огромные пустые пространства. Да самый большой город Аляски похож на пригород Нью-Йорка, маленькую такую часть пригорода, что победнее. 

Так вот — самолёты. Дэнни не против самолётов, он только за — прогресс, глобализация и всё такое. Но на самолётах нужно летать из Вашингтона в Токио или там с Анкориджа до Джерси. 

А не в магазин за хлебом. 

И он не шутит. 

Нормальные американцы живут и даже не подозревают, что на куске земли за Канадой те, кого они считают соотечественниками, ни во что не ставят достижения великой американской мысли, что воплотились в чудесных американских машинах. 

Дэнни так скучает по своей Камаро. 

На Аляске предпочитают снегоходы, лодки и самолёты. 

Не то чтобы у них был выбор. Нет дороги — нет машины. 

Но когда наступает весна и лёд на озёрах тает, Дэнни с боем забирает ключи от внедорожника у Стива и садится за руль. 

Виды действительно красивые — горы усыпаны самыми разнообразными полевыми цветами, небо голубое, белые лёгкие облака… 

Дэнни закрывает глаза и представляет, что он на шоссе в Джерси (минус полевые цветы). Не то чтобы закрывать глаза за рулём было нормальным. Но он только на секундочку. 

И тут наступает время земляных белок. 

Твари с пятнистой спинкой, похожие на всех сурков со всех милых картинок в интернете разом, вылезают из своих нор. 

Дэнни думает, что на Аляске больше белок, чем людей. 

Зверюги сообразительные, но весь их интеллект подчинён только одному — как бы достать пожрать. Повадками они напоминают Камекону, но Дэнни никогда никому в этом не признается. 

Раз они с Грейси видели, как стоящий на задних лапках комок шерсти тянулся за ягодой — он уцепил маленькой ручкой ветку и наклонял её. Все ближе, ближе, ниже и ниже — пока ягода не оказалась в пасти. 

Довольно умно, а? 

Ему не жалко ягод, он их собирать не будет. Но эти сволочи постоянно пищат. Стоят на задних лапах и пищат. Этот звук Дэнни ненавидит больше, чем звонок будильника и храп Стива. 

Как только он мысленно переносится домой, подальше от всех этих диких тварей и лесов, он слышит писк. 

Писк повторяется, но теперь он звучит немного иначе. 

Раз, и ещё раз. 

Это упитанные белки, греющееся на солнце вдоль дороги, пугаются и, издав вопль, пытаются втиснуть толстое брюхо обратно в нору. 

И так со всех сторон. 

**Олени**

В первые дни после переезда, когда он только налаживал отношения с новым напарником и даже не знал о существовании МакГарретта, ему всучили огромный том местных законов — «для изучения». И самым дурацким был закон, что запрещал оленям совокупляться на улицах городов штата (список городов — смотреть в приложении 24). 

После этого ему раз или два снилось, как он наблюдает за занятыми важным делом оленями, а потом подходит к ним и начинает выписывать штраф на 500 долларов. 

Стив как-то рассказывал, что его отцу пришлось столкнуться с таким случаем, но там штраф был все 1500 — олень залез на самку прямо на детской площадке. 

Бр-р… 

**Лоси**

Лоси — самые опасные звери на Аляске. 

Невозможно понять, что в их рогатой голове. Зимой они злые и голодные. Весной они заводят свои брачные игры и становятся злыми и возбуждёнными. После — они охраняют детёнышей — злые и настороженные. 

Затоптать или забодать кого-то — плёвое дело. 

А ещё они любят выходить на дорогу, попадать под машины и, проламывая рогами ветровое стекло, калечить людей. 

Дэнни, конечно, немного драматизирует. И не то чтобы у лосей не было поводов для мести — лосятина довольно вкусная, хоть и долго готовится. 

Однажды на заправке — маленькой, за сто километров вокруг не было ни одного населённого пункта, а хозяин был настолько заросшим, будто не выходил из-за прилавка годами и давно прирос к табурету, — Дэнни встретил огромного матёрого лося. 

Он уже заправился, сел в машину и собирался ехать, но та минута, которую он потратил, набирая ответ на смс Стива, оказалась решающей. 

Когда он поднял глаза — перед капотом стояла огромная, косматая, бурая с чёрными проплешинами туша с огромной головой, увенчанной громадными рогами. Дэнни прикинул, что они были размахом футов в шесть. 

Лось жевал мясистую губу и качал головой из стороны в сторону, водя бородой по капоту. 

Маленькие тёмные глазки не отрывались от застывшего Дэнни. 

Лось долго смотрел на него, а потом просто ушёл. 

Будто поняв что-то. 

Это было глупо, но, вернувшись домой, Дэнни сказал Стиву, что на охоту тот больше не ходит. 

**Медведи**

Как ни странно, медведи мешают Дэнни меньше всего (хотя он постоянно чувствует, что они рядом). Русские живут с ними в одних домах, так что не так это и страшно — знать, что, выйдя в магазин, можешь встретить Барта. 

Дэнни дважды был в национальном парке Катмаи. 

Раз с Грейси и школьной экскурсией: со смотровой площадки они наблюдали, как медведи ловят рыбу на водных порогах. Дэнни был против того, чтобы дети видели эти зверские убийства, но учитель не поняла его претензий. 

Все местные — больные: им лишь дай кого-то распотрошить. 

Гора светло-коричневого меха — мама-гризли — ловила лососей прямо на лету и бросала на камень, возле которого сидели трое медвежат в чёрных шубках. Они быстро раздирали рыбу и ждали, пока мама словит следующую, не переставая периодически кусать друг друга за ноги и сворачиваться в дерущийся клубок. 

Второе посещение было не столь приятным — в глубине парка нашли тело. К месту нельзя было ни подъехать, ни подлететь, и, выслушав инструкцию рейнджера, они отправились пешком. 

И застряли в «медвежьей пробке». 

Обожравшийся мишка заснул прямо на тропе. Обойти его было нельзя, а разбудить… ну, таким идиотом не был даже Стив. 

Через полчаса Дэнни был готов подойти и пхнуть тушу с криком: «Чего разлёгся? Нам пройти нужно!». 

Но туша проснулась сама, подёргала обкусанными ушами и, подозрительно на них посмотрев, ушла в лес. 

Стоя над телом избитого подростка, Дэнни мечтал ещё немного подождать в пробке. 

**Рыбы**

Рыба везде. 

Во всех заведениях Аляски в меню — лосось, треска, палтус, креветки, устрицы, морские гребешки, крабы… Аляскинским королевским крабом можно накормить всю семью, но Дэнни привык заказывать две порции: Стив — сам себе семья и умудряется залезть даже в чужие тарелки. 

И всё население обожает рыбалку. Дэнни впервые видит, что люди на полном серьёзе, как в средние века, делают запасы на зиму. 

Зачем всё это, если можно просто пойти в магазин и купить? Хотя о чём это он — на Аляске для похода в магазин нужен самолёт. 

Стив пытался научить его ловить палтус, но это было кошмарно. Море было неспокойным, катер кидало из стороны в сторону, а чёртова рыбина предпочитала плавать у дна — крутить рукоятку (или как эта часть удочки называется?) нужно было бесконечно. 

Дэнни предпочёл бы сачок: очень удобно — заходишь в воду и вытаскиваешь лосося, что оказался потупее. 

Они ездили к заливу Кука, правда, Стив зачем-то потащил с собой ноющую Мэри. Секрет раскрылся позже — оказалась, что член семьи добавляет 22 фунта к разрешённым 55-ти на главу семьи. 

Дэнни был готов к битве против сил природы, но оказалась, что сачок — привилегия жителей Аляски, а так как он не прожил в этом аду 12 месяцев, то пока не заслужил. 

Стив надеялся, что он станет на разделку рыбы. 

Дэнни надел сачок ему на голову. 

**Стив**

С самым безмозглым животным Аляски Дэнни спит в одной постели. И не только спит. 

Это как жить с диким котом. 

Абсолютно невоспитанным и невозможно очаровательным. 

Ты ругаешь его за то, что он украл кусок рыбы (вот снова рыба, от неё никуда не деться) — ворчишь, хочешь наказать, но при этом восхищаешься, как ловко эта сволочь всё провернула. 

Дэнни давно смирился с самоубийственным вождением самолёта (снегохода, машины, упряжки — нужное подчеркнуть), выбитыми дверями, постоянным сидением у больничной койки, охотничьими трофеями. 

Шкуры — вообще полезная штука, и поваляться на них возле камина — самое то. 

Стив это любит. 

И, конечно же, валяется голым. 

Он смотрит на огонь, а Дэнни смотрит на его шрамы. 

Пока желание прикоснуться не становится невыносимым. 

**Хаски**

Дэнни не понимает, кому нужны домашние животные на Аляске: выйди из дома и выбирай на любой вкус — посмотри, поумиляйся и иди домой. 

Но местные обожают ездовых собак. 

Да, гонки в собачьих упряжках — довольно-таки интересная штука. Коно раньше была чемпионкой и теперь делает ставки через него. Ей ставить запрещено, а он получает процент. Очень удобно. 

Но держать псин ради удовольствия… Это за гранью понимания. 

Жаль, что родители не объяснили это Стиву, и он подарил Грейси на день рождения щенка. 

Щенка! 

А так как у Рейчел аллергия (Дэнни в это не верит), собака осталась жить у них. 

Как сказал Стив, «должна же быть хоть одна женщина в доме». После чего был отправлен на диван — «спать с этой женщиной». 

Луна оказалась спокойным животным, но они с Дэнни — полные противоположности: она безумно любит рыбу, лес, снег и холод. 

Причём холод для неё — самое важное. 

Если на улице лето, а Луна не отзывается — стоит посмотреть в холодильнике. 

Дэнни не понимает, как собака может открыть холодильник, залезть туда и закрыть его за собой. Но раз за разом она умудряется это делать. 

Вот и сейчас — свесив чёрно-белый хвост, с вывернутым ухом, положив голову на коробку яиц, Луна смотрит на него невинным взглядом и абсолютно не собирается покидать это уютное, холодное место. 

Дэнни набирает побольше воздуха для гневной тирады… 

— Детка! Выгляни в окно! И побыстрее, — орёт Стив со второго этажа, — я знаю, ты ждал этого момента долго! 

Тирада отменяется. 

— Ты слышишь?! — продолжает надрываться Стив. — Пора выписывать штраф оленям! 

Дэнни смотрит на умоляющую всем своим видом — «оставь меня здесь, я буду самой хорошей собакой и поймаю для тебя много белок» — Луну и захлопывает холодильник. 

— В какое окно смотреть? — кричит он. 

В конце концов, чёртовы звери бывают невообразимо забавными. 


End file.
